charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:KhanWiz/Archive 9
Hello, I can't figure out, what is the difference between semi-protected pages, and protected pages? Thanks :) -[[User:OracleForever|'OracleForever ']] T 17:04, November 3, 2010 (UTC) PS: I was thinking that maybe this Wiki can develop much awesome things, like Awards? :D For making an account, editing 50 pages, etc.. ::Semi-protected articles are protected from new and unregistered users, fully protected articles are protected from everyone except admins and managers. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 17:40, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Correct. Semi-Protection can also be viewed (by some) that editing is blocked but moving the page is not. Or visa versa. Go ahead with thoses awards. You could of put that on my new blog. Go put that on my new blog. To get to it click the Blog Tab above ^. --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk 19:31, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :Just to tell you that I only added an image to HalliwellManor's page. He kept uploading a picture that was already uploaded, I deleted the duplicate and added the right picture to his page. I did not edit it for any reason other then to correct something. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 20:13, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Some other editors and I have been noticing that quite a few Warren Witches are from novels, and their powers are unusual, like force blasts, summoning, light darts, suggestion. Can we put something on the top saying that its not to be considered cannon? It would look something like this This character has only been shown in the Charmed Novels, therefore some aspects of this character may not be considered cannon. On the home page under the vote for favorite character - it says Paige Halliwell, her last name is Matthews.--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 08:18, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Yet again, SoH is changing articles to his point of view rather than facts presented. He keeps saying Gith is a vortex minion, this is never said on the show. The word in itself, minion, suggests they work for others, presumably guarding vortexes created. it is never said vortex minions create vortexes based on fantasy. They may create vortexes to alternate realities, but not based on fantasy. Vortex Minions are only mentioned in Wrong Days Journey Into Right on Paige's information board - it read "Vortex Minions - possess powerful energy magic". When Gith appears, he is only referred to as a demon. Again, SoH is theorizing and assuming basing ideas on cannon not facts presented. --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 10:22, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :Yet again, I see you complain instead of solving your own problems. See your talk page. Yes, you are correct, they are minions and work for someone else. But didn't Gith work for Chris? Like I said, those articles about Gith and Vortex Minions were created when you were around, you didn't have a problem with them then, you didn't disagree, so why now? Because SonOfHalliwell added the link? --GlennVP 10:27, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :: There we go. Why now. You are only telling us about it and never actually solving the situation! --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk 16:54, November 4, 2010 (UTC) I never got an anwser on the non connon thing. Should I do it?Shanebeckam 20:15, November 5, 2010 (UTC) 20:14, November 5, 2010 (UTC) : Sorry but what non cannon thing? --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk 21:39, November 5, 2010 (UTC) : It's up just a couple messages with the title "Non-Cannon", I forgot to sign the post.Shanebeckam 21:42, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :: Go ahead ;-) --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk 21:49, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :: Alright. Thanks.Shanebeckam 21:59, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Look at my sandbox :) [[User:OracleForever|'OracleForever ']] T 13:12, November 7, 2010 (UTC) : WOW! They are great. But, you will have to do it for every episode not just certain ones. --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk 13:15, November 7, 2010 (UTC) if mathew was son of wyatt he would have those abiilities and why do none of the cosouns have premonition if all pipers children have the warren power of telikinesis paiges should have combustive orbing and molecular immobilization and phoebes should have premonition empathy and levitation and cupids powers not telekinisis and beming mixed how can shev defend herself or 1 of each child should have a different charmed ones powers so each set of siblings has each power they could all have teleportation pipers+paiges orbing phoebes hearting :: Everthing was revealed in the Comics. We did not just make it up. Have you had a chance to read the comics, or are they available to you? --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk 14:28, November 7, 2010 (UTC) (work on your grammar and puncuation, as well) : yeah, i know, but i did those just for certain episodes ; red for marriage ; black for death (oblivian?). Colour on Morality Bites i think it will be for the whole season 2. Lightblue for season 3. I mean colours from the Template:AntagonistsSeason(1,2,3,4,5..,) --[[User:OracleForever|'OracleForever ']] Talk Sandbox 15:26, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :: I see now, very good. Go foward with it. About the sandbox...? --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk 15:29, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :: :: ooh i see the message now :) if you didn't posted on my talk about making it, i won't make it 100% xD but what's done - IT'S DONE :D [[User:OracleForever|'OracleForever ']] Talk Sandbox 20:23, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Hii me again :) I created a new FM picture (click here) I know this wikia doesn't allows uploading copyrighted images, but can I atleast upload it to my user page? thanks. PS: Did SOH protected my user page from new editors? Because User:VolimBios had to ask me something on my talk but instead of that he e-mailed me. He thought he messed up something so he won't edit this wiki. Thanks. --[[User:OracleForever|'OracleForever ']] Talk Sandbox 20:35, November 7, 2010 (UTC) : We can use Images from other sites. But if the owner wans it removed, we have to remove it. Go ahead. SOH only locked your user-page not your talk-page. ----[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk Sandbox 16:50, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Ummm, I made it :/ [[User:Oracle Forever|''' Alexander ]][[User_talk:OracleForever| Talk ]] [[User:OracleForever/Sandbox| Sandbox ]] 17:51, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :: Well there you go then. You want it on the wikia, have it on the wikia :D. ----[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk Sandbox 17:55, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks :) --[[User:Oracle Forever| Alexander ]][[User_talk:OracleForever| Talk ]] [[User:OracleForever/Sandbox| Sandbox ']] 17:57, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :: Welcome. Happy Edititng. Hey, umm could you add a section at the beginning of my sig? Could it say Happy Editing. Because I am tired of typing it. ----[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ''']]Talk Sandbox 17:59, November 8, 2010 (UTC)